College Cosmos
|associated = Country Girls |members = List of Members}} College Cosmos (カレッジ・コスモス) is an idol group made up of female university students which was formed in October 2018 as a joint project between Space Craft Group and . The group was formed in search of a new type of idol to replace the present image of "idol (アイドル) = guuzou (偶像)"—''guuzou'' being the Japanese word for "idol" which has the connotation of religious or cult-like worship. Therefore College Cosmos will not have the unspoken "love ban" rule."現役女子大生２５人「カレッジ・コスモス」　アイドルには珍しい「恋愛ＯＫ」で発進" (in Japanese). Tokyo Sports. 2018-10-03. The members will balance work and their studies with the aim of becoming known as an intellectual group of idols. Members Current Members= *Matsui Mari (松井まり) 4th Year at Chuo University, Faculty of Law *Akizuki Kana (秋月香七) 3rd Year at Keio University, Faculty of Letters *Suga Marin (菅真鈴) 4th Year at Kokogakuin University, Faculty of Economics *Tsushima Haruka (對馬桜花) 3rd Year at Rikkyo University, College of Arts *Ito Ayaka (伊藤彩華) 3rd Year at Rikkyo University, College of Intercultural Communication *Yukishima Momoha (雪嶋桃葉) 3rd Year at Seijo University, Faculty of Arts and Literature *Gunji Nao (郡司奈桜) 3rd Year at Nihon University, College of Art *Matsuoka Motoka (松岡資佳) 4th Year at Jissen University, Faculty of Humanities and Social Sciences *Natsuki (菜月) 3rd Year at Japan Women's College of Physical Education, Faculty of Physical Education |-|Former Members= School years are from the time the members left or graduated from College Cosmos. *Nitadori Megumi (似鳥めぐみ) 2nd Year at Keio University, Faculty of Letters (left January 21, 2019) *Wakita Mana (脇田茉奈) Graduate of Tokyo University of Science, School of Management (graduated March 31, 2019) *Funada Miko (舩田美子) Graduate of Aoyama Gakuin University, College of Literature (graduated March 31, 2019) *Hashimoto Sana (橋本紗奈) 4th Year at Chuo University, Faculty of Economics (graduated June 30, 2019) *Yamaki Risa (山木梨沙) Country Girls member (2015–2019) / 4th Year at Keio University, Faculty of Business and Commerce (graduated October 31, 2019) *Wakita Rina (脇田璃奈) 3rd Year at Tokyo University of Science, Department of Business Economics (graduated October 31, 2019) *Ito Mai (伊藤舞) Graduate of Tamagawa University, Department of Liberal Arts (graduated October 31, 2019) *Aya Graduate of Rissho University, Faculty of Economics (graduated October 31, 2019) *Hiraga Sakino (平賀咲乃) Graduate of Seisen University, Department of Japanese Language and Literature (graduated October 31, 2019) *Sakamoto Misaki (坂本美咲) Graduate of Atomi University, Faculty of Letters (graduated October 31, 2019) *Watanabe Marin (渡辺磨玲) Graduate of Kokushikan University, Faculty of Political Science and Economics (graduated October 31, 2019) *Fukusawa Kyoka (深澤京花) Graduate of Senzoku Gakuen, College of Music (graduated October 31, 2019) *Niinomi Rina (新家利奈) Graduate of Musashino University, Faculty of Human Sciences (graduated October 31, 2019) *Okamoto Mayuko (岡本真由子) Graduate of Waseda University, School of Human Sciences (graduated October 31, 2019) *Aono Natsuki (蒼乃菜月) Graduate of Keio University, Faculty of Letters (graduated October 31, 2019) *Nakajima Nana (中島菜々) 4th Year at Tokyo University of Agriculture, Faculty of Applied Bio-Science (graduated December 13, 2019) History ]] ]] ]] 2018 On October 3, it was announced that Space Craft Group and had decided to start a joint idol group named College Cosmos that consists of 25 girls attending university."カントリー・ガールズ山木梨沙の活動に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-10-03."現役女子大生25名で結成された“College Cosmos”(カレッジ・コスモス)誕生！" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2018-10-03. Among the founding members was Country Girls' Yamaki Risa, who was a third year student in Keio University's Faculty of Business and Commerce and would participate alongside her Hello! Project activities.Yamaki Risa. "カレッジコスモス/山木梨沙" (in Japanese). Country Girls Official Blog. 2018-10-03. It was also decided that the group would make their CD debut in spring 2019, and on the same day of the announcement, the track "Kotoba no Mizu wo Roka Shitai" was pre-released for digital download."“College Cosmos”(カレッジ・コスモス) 楽曲「言葉の水を濾過したい」先行配信スタート！" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2018-10-03. At the press conference held for the formation of the group, it was announced that Yamaki would be double centers with Matsui Mari who is a fourth year student in Chuo University's Faculty of Law."「アップフロント×スペースクラフト」アイドル・カレッジコスモス始動 カントリー・ガールズ山木梨沙も所属" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2018-10-03. On October 20 and 21, College Cosmos performed as the opening act for Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 and also participated in the SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Nyaozane Matsuri in Kumagaya."“College Cosmos”出演情報！" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2018-10-03. 2019 From January 2 to January 13, the group performed as the opening act for the Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER concert tour."カレッジ・コスモス3/6にCDデビューが決定！発売記念イベント＆Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER中野公演 オープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2018-12-18. Nitadori Megumi was unable to participate in the concerts due to "poor health","1/2 発売記念イベント出演者変更のご案内" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2018-12-31. and it was later announced on January 21 that she decided to withdraw from College Cosmos to treat an illness."似鳥めぐみ脱退のお知らせ" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2019-01-21. On March 6, College Cosmos released their debut single "Yume wa Ijiwaru / Kotoba no Mizu wo Roka Shitai / Kigou Nanka ja nai Watashitachi wa"."カントリー・ガールズ山木梨沙 カレッジ・コスモスとして3月6日CDデビュー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-12-18. On March 28, it was announced that Funada Miko and Wakita Mana would be graduating from College Cosmos, in accordance with their graduations from university, on March 31 after Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019, where the group performed as the opening act for all four shows.https://twitter.com/collegecosmos/status/1112261130481623040 Their individual College Cosmos Twitter and Instagram accounts would close on the same day."舩田美子・脇田茉奈 卒業のお知らせ" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2019-03-28. Both Funada and Wakita released their final messages through the College Cosmos website on their graduation day."舩田美子より皆さまへ" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2019-03-31."脇田茉奈より皆さまへ" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2019-03-31. On April 5, College Cosmos started a new YouTube show, titled "College Cosmos Semi", which would be uploaded every Friday."「カレッジ・コスモス YouTube番組」初回配信日決定！！" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2019-04-03."【カレッジ・コスモス ゼミ】「# 1 番組企画会議！」配信開始！" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2019-04-12. On May 15, the official fanclub opened."「カレッジ・コスモス」オフィシャルファンクラブ 5月15日(水)オープン！" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2019-05-15. Fanclub members could submit names for the fanclub from May 18 to May 25."有料会員対象　「カレッジ・コスモス」オフィシャルファンクラブ ネーミング投票企画！" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2019-05-18. The winning name "College Cosmos Circle" was publicly announced at the College Cosmos Open Campus vol.1 event on May 26, and "Cosmos Mate" was also decided as the nickname for fans."イベント「カレッジ・コスモス オープンキャンパス vol.1」開催決定！" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2019-04-26."「カレッジ・コスモス」オフィシャルファンクラブ名決定！" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2019-05-26. On June 30, Hashimoto Sana suddenly graduated from the group as she had decided to challenge more things in her university life."橋本紗奈 卒業のお知らせ" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2019-07-01. On August 4, College Cosmos performed at TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2019 on the SMILE GARDEN stage and the FESTIVAL STAGE."【出演情報】『TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2019』出演決定！！" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2019-05-23. On September 1, it was announced that the nine members who graduated from university back in March would also graduate from College Cosmos at the end of October, and new active university students would join the group to replace them. As a result, the second single would be the last for Ito Mai, Aya, Hiraga Sakino, Sakamoto Misaki, Watanabe Marin, Fukusawa Kyoka, Niinomi Rina, Okamoto Mayuko, and Aono Natsuki."カレッジ・コスモスに関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2019-09-01. On October 9, College Cosmos released their second single "Shiawase no Arika wa Dochira Desu ka / Watashi Kakumei".https://collegecosmos.jp/contents/255351 On October 18, it was announced that Yamaki Risa would graduate from College Cosmos, and later on retire from the entertainment industry in accordance with Country Girls' suspension of activities on December 26."カントリー・ガールズ 活動休止のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-10-18. On October 24, it was announced that Wakita Rina had decided to also graduate from the group on October 31 in order to focus on her studies."脇田璃奈 卒業のお知らせ" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2019-10-24. On October 31, College Cosmos held a mini live and handshake event at LaQua Garden Stage to commemorate the release of "Shiawase no Arika wa Dochira Desu ka / Watashi Kakumei". Entry into the handshake event required a ticket found in the limited editions of the single, but entry into the mini live was free. This mini live also served as the graduation concert for Yamaki Risa, Wakita Rina, and the nine members who graduated from university back in March."せせりうま/山木梨沙" (in Japanese). Country Girls Official Blog. 2019-10-23."カレッジ・コスモス10/9発売2ndシングル発売記念＆卒業記念ミニライブ＆握手会(10/31 東京：ラクーアガーデンステージ）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2019-10-23. On December 16, it was announced that Nakajima Nana was employed and graduated from College Cosmos on December 13 as a result."中島菜々 卒業のお知らせ" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2019-12-16. 2020 On February 10, it was announced that Matsuoka Motoka, who found employment, and Tsushima Haruka, who decided to dedicate her time to studying, would both be graduating from the group on March 31."松岡資佳・對馬桜花 卒業のお知らせ" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2020-02-10. Group Name Origin The second part of the group's name, "Cosmos", was chosen for two different meanings:"CollegeCosmosとは？" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2018-10-03. #An ordered and harmonious universe. #The cosmos flower, called akizakura (秋桜) in Japanese, which in hanakotoba means "the true heart of a maiden". Discography Singles #2019.03.06 Yume wa Ijiwaru / Kotoba no Mizu wo Roka Shitai / Kigou Nanka ja nai Watashitachi wa #2019.10.09 Shiawase no Arika wa Dochira Desu ka / Watashi Kakumei Songs ;Digital Songs *2018.10.03 Kotoba no Mizu wo Roka Shitai Concerts & Events Concerts Participated In *2018.10.20~10.21 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 (opening act) *2018.01.02~01.13 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER (opening act) *2019.03.30~03.31 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 (opening act) *2019.08.24~09.01 Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER (opening act) Events Participated In *2018.10.20~10.21 SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Nyaozane Matsuri in Kumagaya Works Internet *2019- College Cosmos Semi (カレッジ・コスモス ゼミ; College Cosmos Seminar) See Also *College Cosmos Members *Gallery:College Cosmos References }} External Links *Official Site *Official Twitter *Official YouTube Channel Category:College Cosmos Category:2018 Units Category:Country Girls Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members currently attending university